Gracias a tantas desgracias
by Yin Samejima
Summary: Y aunque la rosa parezca estar con vida siempre hay alguien que terminará por cortarla... Y así comienza esta historia la cual nos narra la vida en preparatoria de Afuro Terumi, un joven estudiante con problemas que vende su cuerpo por motivos a conocer aunque no todo es tan malo ya que con el tiempo conocera grandes amigos y por sobre todo el amor, un sentimiento que no vio llegar


**Idioma: **Castellano (Español)

**Pareja:** Kidou Yuuto – Afuro Terumi (Y posteriormente nombramiento de algunas otras parejas –Esto no quiere decir que sean las típicas de siempre ya que a mi siempre me han gustado las parejas fuera de lo común o muy pocas vistas, pueden haber excepciones =3 -)

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven (Los Súper Once) no me pertenecen, son creación exclusiva de Level 5.

**CAPITULO 1:**** Arigato, me has salvado**

**APHRODITE POV:**

Era una mañana como cualquier otra para algunos, para mi, por otra parte… no, el día había empezado frio y yo recién salía de mi "trabajo" esa noche había sido pesada… pero aun así me tocaba seguir… Salí del local o mas bien… antro y me dirigí caminando mi hogar, a medio camino ocurrió lo que temí, frente a mi un hombre con una cara de pocos amigos y una mirada entre enfadada y perversa, intente huir pero me agarro fuertemente del brazo, lo golpee, pero en vez de dolerle a el, mi mano quedo totalmente roja; me cogió aun con mas fuerza y me acorralaron contra la pared, seguido de esto empezaron a tocar mi cuerpo de una manera muy asquerosa… estaba asustado, y mucho, cierto era que trabajaba en un prostíbulo, y no, no me enorgullecía por eso, pero igualmente una cosa eran clientes con "derecho"… y otra muy distinta un violador que se quería aprovechar de mi, intente escapar nuevamente pero fue en vano, gritaba pero nadie me escuchaba, quien lo haría si me encontraba en un callejón y era muy de mañana, lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y surcaron mis mejillas… definitivamente estaba perdido no sabia que hacer, lo único que hice fue cerrar mis ojos fuertemente y justo en ese momento en el que pensé que nadie me salvaría, llego el…

**FIN APHRODITE POV**

Eran aproximadamente las 5:00 am de la mañana, todo estaba envuelto en una temible niebla y a esa hora no había casi nadie en las calles y menos en la que se encontraba el chico rubio de ojos rubís quien estaba siendo abusado por un hombres de muy mala apariencia, para el chico no había escapatoria, o eso pensaba hasta que se percato de que muy cerca del lugar se escuchaban unos pasos…

-¡Auxilio!- Gritaba el chico rubio con fuerza mientras varias lágrimas rodaban por sus pálidas mejillas.

-Cállate niño lindo, no querrás que te arranquemos esa lengüita que tienes ¿Oh si?- Le decía el hombre mientras empezaba a sacar un cuchillo de su suéter lo que provocó que el rubio se asustara aun más- Es mejor que sedas pequeño Aphrodite si no quieres salir lastimado- Volvió a emitir mientras se acercaba al rubio y le daba un beso a lo cual el chico se separo rápidamente y le escupió en el rostro-

-¡Aléjense de mi! ¡Auxilio!- Volvió a gritar aun con más fuerza.

-Maldito niño, esta me las vas ha pagar- Le dijo el hombre mientras se secaba el rostro por la saliva del menor y sujetaba del cuello al indefenso Aphrodite- Te enseñare a respetarme- Pero justo cuando el hombre iba a lastimar al rubio este recibió un fuerte golpe en el estomago haciendo que cayese al piso sosteniéndose la barriga y dejando en libertad del agarre al chico de cabellos largos y rubios.

-Esto es para que aprendas que no se debe abusar de las personas… y menos de la manera en que lo estabas haciendo, maldito cerdo asqueroso- Le dijo el chico misterioso al hombre que se encontraba en el piso mientras lo pateaba nuevamente dejándolo sin poder moverse- Dime ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto refiriéndose al chico que se encontraba sorprendido y aun contra la pared.

-Yo… Yo….- Era lo único que podía pronunciar el joven a quien apodaban Aphrodite.

-Hump ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó nuevamente el salvador de el rubio- ¿Estas bien?.

-Yo…- No podía pronunciar palabra alguna, todo se quedo en silencio y en se momento el rubio reacciono- ¡Gracias!- Gritó mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del chico misterioso y empezaba a llorar sin parar escondiéndose en el pecho de este-

-De nada- Dijo el chico algo sorprendido mientras igualmente abrazaba al rubio con algo de vergüenza- No te preocupes ¡Además!, No podía dejarte así y pasar de largo… Me sentiría muy mal- Le dijo ya mas serio.

Aphrodite alzo su cabeza y quedó viendo al chico que hace un momento había sido su salvador, este era castaño y de cabellos largos recogidos por un moño alto, se separo de él avergonzado e inclino su cabeza.

-Gracias… Si usted no hubiese llegado…, yo… am… Disculpe, ¿Cómo se llama usted?- Interrogó Aphrodite nervioso, no quería decir sin mas lo que le hubiese sucedido.

-No te preocupes, creo que lo mas conveniente es que se presente usted primero, ¿No le parece?- Le dijo el chico castaño al rubio mientras lo veía con una pequeña sonrisa-

-Ha, si lo siento, am… Bueno creo que lo mejor será que no lo sepa… Así es mejor- Sentenció tristemente el chico rubio mientras levantaba la mirada para volver a ver al chico castaño, ya la niebla se había disipado dejando visualizar de mejor manera los rostros de los chicos- Usted… Me parece conocido- Sentencio Aphrodite algo confundido- Su rostro… ya lo he visto antes… Disculpe, ¿Cómo se llama?-

El castaño se sorprendió un poco aunque trato de disimularlo en lo mas posible- No disculpa, no creo haberte visto yo antes, así que tu a mi tampoco- Sonrió nervioso.

-No estoy seguro a usted ya lo he visto… No me parece que frente a frente pero…- Justo en ese momento un fuerte viento recorrió las calles llevando consigo algunas basuras y periódicos regados- Que frio….- Susurro Aphrodite mientras se sobaba los brazos.

-Bueno ha sido un placer ayudarte aún cuando no me hayas dicho tu nombre, espero volverte a ver, hasta pronto- Dijo el castaño sin mas mientras se sacaba la chompa que llevaba puesta y se la colocaba al rubio- Espero y te proteja del frio- Seguido de esto le toco tiernamente el rostro a Aphrodite y se fue a su casa…-

Aphrodite solo se limito a despedirse con la mano mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, sujetó fuertemente la chompa y siguió su camino…, ese era el primer día de preparatoria y tenía que llegar rápido a casa y alistarse para ir a estudiar así que cogió un taxi, no iba a arriesgarse nuevamente ¿Oh si? Ya al subir al medio de transporte le dio la dirección y se percató de que junto a el había un periódico de hace algunos pocos días, se acercó sin razón aparente y lo observo leyendo los títulos mentalmente.

*"Padre asesina a su esposa e hijos"… Pero que persona mas horrible* Prosiguió con su lectura hasta que llego a una que especialmente le llamo la atención sin razón aparente "Una familia de emprendedores" Aphrodite no lo pensó dos veces y abrió en la pagina en que se encontraba el articulo mientras lo empezaba a ojear, todo iba normalmente hasta que giro la hoja para terminar de leer y al cruzarla se quedó totalmente helado, se encontraba justo en aquella página la foto del chico que lo había rescatado de ese malvado hombre, si, era aquel castaño que lo había ayudado y hasta dado su chompa, quedo viendo otra vez el papel anonadado hasta leer la parte inferior de la imagen.

"Hijo del Señor Kidou uno de los mas grandes emprendedores en todo el país"

-No puede ser… Sabia que lo había visto antes…- Dijo en un susurro mientras el conductor lo regresaba a ver.

-Hemos llegado- Le dijo el Chofer, Aphrodite asintió aun sorprendido, pagó y bajó del carro internando se en su casa y preparándose para ir a la Prepa, no podía llegar tarde aun cuando se sentía muy cansado, había sido una noche agotadora, pero no podía descansar, se metió al baño y se empezó a bañar.

-No lo puedo creer… El hijo de uno de los mas grandes empresarios fue el que me salvo…, pero ¿Qué hacia a esas horas de la mañana?… Uffff- Suspiro con pesadez- ¿Será por eso que no quería darme su nombre?... Me gustaría volverlo a ver- Pronunció esto último el rubio mientras observaba la chompa del joven Kidou- Para así poder entregarle su chompa- No dijo nada mas pues casi no le quedaba tiempo ya que eran las 6:30 y sus clases comenzaban en una hora…

**FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO**

**Notas Finales: **Bueno gente, en realidad este fic lo tengo subido en Mundo Yaoi sino que ahora le he hecho algunos pequeños cambios, no exactamente en el contenido mas si en la presentación del escrito, aún me falta muchísimo por recorrer mas espero poder ir mejorando, no olviden dejar sus opiniones y críticas constructivas para que esta escritora y roler casi novata pueda ir mejorando! Saludos y hasta el siguiente capítulo!


End file.
